Envolemoi
by feylie
Summary: Allez, une p'tite songfic DMHG pour le plaisir !Et pour le résumé.... Chut, c'est un secret


Salut la compagnie !

Je suis certaine que vous vous dites : « tiens mais c'est pas l'autre dingue de Feylie qui revient après un bail ? On étais bien tranquille sans elle » lol.

Petite explication ou pas explication ? On va dire que les vacances avec la famille qui vient du sud, c'est prenant et que manque de chance après leur départ, je me tape un virus qui m'a zappé tous mes fichiers, mes images, mes smileys…. Snif… J'ai plus rien. Mais ! Feylie ne se laissera pas faire, soyez en certain ! Pour preuve en est que je reviens avec une song-fic ! Vive le Coin de Bardes ! Et vive l'union contre le démon du net et le démon virus !

Bref, voilà donc une fic en attendant que je me mette à écrire les autres que j'ai légèrement oubliées d'écrire. Non, pas la peine de me frapper, j'ai déjà eu ma dose. Alors un peu d'amour dans ce monde de brute, ça ne ferait pas de mal à votre Fey, lol.

Bon, pour en revenir à cette song-fic : C'est un POV de Draco sur la chanson de Jean-Jacques Goldman intitulé « Envole-moi ». Pour le résumé, je suis H.S alors osez lire tout simplement.

Disclaimer : Comme d'habitude, les persos de JKR sont pas de moi et encore moins les paroles et la musique de la chanson. Ce qui m'appartient ? Bah mes mots ! Et c'est déjà bien beau d'avoir des mots, lol.

Bonne lecture à tous !

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

---------------

**Envole-moi**

---------------

_Minuit se lève en haut des tours_

Je quitte mon lit en laissant derrière moi un corps qui se plaint de mon départ. Je tente d'esquisser un sourire mais je n'y parviens pas. Elle vient de me bercer mais je suis incapable de lui rendre la pareille.

_Les voix se taisent et tout devient aveugle et sourd_

Je m'avance vers les fenêtres que j'ouvre.

_La nuit camoufle pour quelques heures_

Cet après-midi, j'ai encore perdu comme Potter. Et comme toujours, après une défaite, je me repasse la scène. Il faut toujours que je rabâche les mêmes idées noires dans ma tête.

_La zone sale et les épaves et la laideur_

_xxxxx__ Flash Back xxxxx_

Mes doigts se resserrent autour de mon balai tandis que Potter reçoit les félicitations et les hourras des Gryffondor au milieu du terrain de quiddish.

Je suis voué à demeurer second. Il va falloir se faire à cette idée...

_J'ai pas choisi de naître ici_

La pluie a cessé de tomber comme si la victoire de Potter avait repoussé les nuages gris. Le soleil brille comme toujours pour accompagner l'exploit du lion.

Comme si j'obéissais à ma nature, j'avance vers Potter dans le seul but de lui rabattre le caquet. Mes ces satanés Gryffondor font encore et toujours barrage devant moi. Craindraient-ils que j'égratigne leur champion ? Je veux juste qu'il perde son sourire victorieux et qu'il goûte un peu à mon amertume. Juste un soupçon ne lui fera pas de mal. Moi j'y vis bien dedans...

_Entre l'ignorance et la violence et l'ennui_

- Dégagez de mon chemin !

- Va-t-en Malfoy, rétorque Weasley. Y'a pas de place pour les perdants.

- Va t'acheter un humour en solde, Weasel, à moins que se soit encore trop cher pour toi.

J'ai marqué un point. J'ai soumis cet imbécile de Gryffondor qui semble soudain apeuré comme tous les autres d'ailleurs. Ils ont raison de l'être. Un Malfoy en mauvaise humeur est bien plus menaçant que des lions sans cervelle sur un terrain de Quiddich. Mais un Malfoy père est bien plus effrayant. C'est ce que je comprends lorsque j'entends Lucius prononcer mon nom derrière mon dos.

Je me retourne lentement. Mon père, le grand Lucius Malfoy, me fait face et il ne semble pas satisfait. La colère gronde en lui et elle est de huit sur l'échelle des Malfoy.

Il empoigne mon bras et me tire avec lui jusque dans les couloirs des vestiaires. Il tend sa baguette vers mon cou. Je sais qu'il ne me tuera pas, pas après que les gens nous ait vus quitter le terrain ensemble.

_j'm'en sortirai, j'me le promets_

- Incapable ! crie-t-il.

Incapable... A qui la faute ? M'a-t-il seulement demandé si je souhaitais être attrapeur ? M'a-t-il déjà demandé ce que je désirais ? Peut-être aurais-je été plus doué dans ce sport si cela avait été mon rêve.

- Je suis désolé, père.

- Désolé ? Tu es simplement désolé ! hurle-t-il. Combien de fois as-tu perdu contre ce Potter ? Combien de fois as-tu fait honte au nom des Malfoy ?

Des centaines, peut-être des milliers voire des millions de fois, mais peu importe... Je ne peux plus... Je ne veux plus me battre contre Potter, contre les mêmes ennemis que mon père. Je désire seulement combattre mes démons et suivre les anges.

_Et s'il le faut, j'emploierai des moyens légaux_

- Je suis désolé, père. Croyez-le bien.

- N'espère pas t'en sortir aussi facilement, Draco. Dès ton retour au manoir, je me chargerai de toi.

Et il s'éloigne. L'homme fier, l'homme charismatique s'éloigne. Cet homme qui n'a jamais été un père pour moi. Il a été un éducateur plus qu'autre chose. Et dire que je lui ressemble...

_Envole-moi..._

_Loin de cette fatalité qui colle à ma peau_

Je retrouve la réalité en entendant les murmures derrière moi. Les Gryffondor menés par Potter ont tout entendu mais sûrement rien compris. Il ne faut pas trop demandé à ces lions. La tolérance ils connaissent mais pas lorsqu'il s'agit d'un Malfoy. Pour eux, je suis le digne rejeton du mal. Le fils d'un mangemort et futur mangemort...

_Envole-moi..._

Qui peut me dire qui est Draco Malfoy ?

_Remplis ma tête d'autres horizons, d'autres mots_

Je défends quiconque de dire qu'il me connaît, qu'il sait ce que je désire, ce que je veux et ce que je souhaite devenir ! Personne ne sait... pas même moi.

Je suis né et j'ai grandi entre les murs dorés d'un palais qui aurait pu accueillir plus d'amour.

_Envole-moi_

Je semble fier, arrogant et tourmenteur. J'aime pointer là où ça fait mal. J'aime savoir que mon emprise sur les autres est totale.

_Pas de question ni rébellion_

Pourtant... La vérité est tout autre.

Même si je semble entouré, je me sens seul. Pourtant, je suis toujours au milieu d'une foule qui m'adule, croirait-on.

_Règles du jeu mais les dés sont pipés_

En vérité, ils adulent tout simplement mon nom. Malfoy est un nom craint. Malfoy est un nom que je commence à haïr. On me limite à cela, on juge par rapport à cela, on m'aime ou me déteste par rapport à cela !

Mais si je suis né Malfoy, je désire devenir un autre Draco. Ne plus être un bout de chair malléable entre les mains d'un père qui m'aime uniquement parce que je suis celui qui prolongera la lignée.

Il a enfermé tout ce que j'aurais pu être dans une boîte qu'il a détruite depuis bien longtemps. Et depuis, je ne suis plus qu'une coquille vide. Un pantin de bois guidé par la main squelettique d'un mangemort, cousin lointain des détraqueurs. Oui, je suis une belle marionnette que mon père a formée depuis dix-sept ans. Et désormais, il souhaite contempler le résultat de ses efforts.

Certains comptent les jours qui les séparent de leur anniversaire, de leur amour ou de leur famille, moi je compte les jours qui me séparent de cette nuit tragique, cette nuit où je porterai le masque blafard de la mort. Je deviendrai, malgré moi, l'homme qui répandra votre sang impur.

Sur ma peau, je ressens déjà le liquide rouge. Je sens autour de moi, l'odeur âcre de la mort. Je vois déjà ces cadavres agonisant devant moi et m'implorant de les laisser en vie... ce que je ne ferai pas.

Mon destin.

Vos blessures.

_L'hiver est glace, l'été est feu_

Pourrai-je un jour ressentir la chaleur de l'été sur ma peau. Une peau qui semble renier le moindre rayon du soleil et préfère garder hiver comme été ce teint pâle ?

_Ici, y'a jamais de saison pour être mieux_

Aurai-je un jour l'occasion d'avoir des amis comme ceux qui chahutent autour de moi.

_J'ai pas choisi de vivre ici_

J'avance sans même savoir si ce chemin est le mien. Les miroirs me renvoient l'image d'un homme qui ressemble de plus de plus à son père.

J'ai peur.

J'ai peur de me perdre en lui. Peur de rester un pantin à vie entre les mains d'un mage noir dont le souhait est de décimer tous les sorciers au sang souillé. J'ai de la chance puisque le mien ne l'est pas. Mais j'aurais voulu savoir qui aurait été Draco s'il avait été un sang impur. Mon père me tuerait s'il savait ce désir. Je deviens fou, je le sais.

Pourquoi toutes ces questions maintenant ? Pourquoi alors que ma route est tracée ?

Parce que je me rends compte que pour suivre mon père, il faudrait que j'aie les mêmes rêves que lui. Ce n'est pas le cas. Mais cela ne veut pas dire pour autant que j'ai mes propres rêves.

Rêver, j'ignore ce que ce mot peut bien vouloir signifier et croire est un mot pour les fous qui espèrent en vain, et puis... Croire en quoi ?

_Entre la soumission, la peur ou l'abandon_

Ma vie ne m'appartient pas. Elle ne m'a jamais appartenu. Qui pourrait le comprendre ? Potter le héro de tout un peuple, Weasley le génie en échec mais l'idiot de service ou... Granger ?

Pourquoi suis-je incapable de prononcer son prénom alors qu'elle me l'a mainte fois demandé ? Sûrement parce que je m'en trouve pas digne ou bien une partie de moi n'accepte toujours pas que je trahisse les miens dans les bras d'une Sang-de-Bourbe ?

Elle est venue féliciter ses amis Gryffondor mais surtout son Potter et son Weasley.

Même si je me mettais à genoux, même si je me mettais à crier à l'aide qui m'entendrait ? Ce sont ces stupides Gryffondor qui me poussent à suivre mon père. Eux qui ne voient pas qui je suis réellement.

Granger est peut-être la seule à deviner.

Car entre mes doigts mon espoir coule lentement comme les jours qu'ils restent aux futures victimes des mangemorts.

Granger me regarde.

_J'm'en sortirai, je te le jure_

Les yeux d'un marron glacé et les cheveux décoiffés, c'est ainsi qu'elle apparaît toujours. C'est le bonheur personnifié. Fan des bouquins, protectrice des opprimés, elle n'est pas une princesse mais ne se laisserait pas enfermer dans un tel rôle. Elle est combative et obstinée mais elle doute aussi beaucoup.

Elle aime ses amis. Elle aime la magie. Elle aime vivre tout simplement... tout comme Potter.

Elle déteste l'intolérance. Elle déteste la magie noire. Elle déteste la folie des hommes... c'est ce que je suis.

_A coup de livres, je franchirai tous ces murs_

Je tente de lui sourire pour m'excuser de mes mots de la veille, mais à chaque fois lorsque je désire devenir bon, une force me pousse à redevenir le Draco Malfoy que mon père me demande d'être. Ce poids je le porte sans cesse, je le porte comme un trophée que je ne désire plus.

_Envole-moi..._

_Loin de cette fatalité qui colle à ma peau_

- Tu devrais choisir plus soigneusement tes fans, Potter. Une Sang-de-Bourbe fait tâche autour d'un pseudo champion. A moins que se soit un stratagème pour éloigner tes autres supportrices ? Il est vrai que Granger serait capable d'éloigner un Troll.

Je ne sais que blesser, la blesser.

Weasley fond sur moi et saisit ma robe de quiddich au col. Il croit me faire peur mais face à mon père il ne fait pas le poids. Granger, en digne représentative de la paix, intervient. Cette écharpe rouge et or ne lui va pas. Je la préfère lorsqu'elle est entourée de vert et argent. Dans cette atmosphère froide, elle apparaît tel le soleil et réchauffe toute une pièce de sa seule présence.

Je laisse Granger et Weasley s'expliquer. Et puis, je ne tiens pas interrompre cette voix. Finalement, la belette me relâche et s'éloigne avec Potter et toute la troupe de lions.

Et, je demeure seul comme toujours...

_xxxxx Fin du Flash Back xxxxx _

Toujours seul comme ce soir devant cette fenêtre à me noyer dans mes idées noires. Je finirai presque à aimer tout ce noir autour de moi. L'obscurité signifie ne rien voir, ne rien ressentir… la mort serait plus agréable finalement…

Soudain une main agrippe mon bras. Je tourne la tête et je découvre Granger.

_Envole-moi..._

_Remplis ma tête d'autres horizons, d'autres mots_

Elle pose un doigt sur mes lèvres alors que je m'apprêtais à parler.

- Non, Malfoy, ne dis rien.

Elle pose un baiser sur ma joue puis me regarde.

_Envole-moi..._

- Ne pense plus à ton père. Ne pense plus à ses paroles. Je t'en prie… Ne lâche pas ma main, tu me l'as promis. Si tu le fais... ce n'est pas uniquement toi qui tombera dans le gouffre. Pense à moi... pense à nous même si c'est une histoire compliquée...

Compliquée. C'est peu dire.

Notre histoire n'est pas un conte de fée. Il n'y a pas de prince, il n'y a pas de souillon devenue princesse grâce à la fée marraine. Notre histoire est un cauchemar. J'en suis venu à désirer Granger sans l'aimer. Elle en est venue à me désirer alors qu'elle aime sûrement un de ses deux amis.

Je ne suis pas son idéal, j'en suis conscient. Tous nous opposent pourtant...

_Me laisse pas là, _

Je me rappelle de toutes ces nuits d'amour que le ciel a caché sous son manteau étoilé. Nous cachant de tous ceux qui ne comprendraient pas une relation que nous sommes incapables de comprendre nous-mêmes.

_Emmène-moi, _

A chaque fois, mes maux disparaissent, ma tête oublie de penser et je me repose enfin après une lutte acharnée contre tous.

_Envole-moi_

- Emmène-moi avec toi, dis-je en enfouissant ma tête au creux de sa nuque.

_Croiser d'autres yeux qui ne se résignent pas_

Mais comment m'en sortir ? Je suis condamné et elle le sait. Nous le savons tous les deux.

D'ailleurs, aucun de nous n'a encore prononcé ces mots qui nous lieraient vraiment. L'amour n'a pas sa place entre nous.

Mais je ne suis plus moi, elle n'est plus elle lorsque mes mains s'attardent sur ses hanches et que sa bouche cherche la mienne. Nos gestes sont toujours doux. Les frissons parcourent nos corps. Mais dès que nos étreintes prennent fin, la culpabilité fait place à la volupté.

- Malfoy...

Nos yeux se croisent et... Je vois la douleur voiler son regard, j'ai l'impression de voir son coeur se nouer à ma vue.

Granger me fait mal. Et en digne Malfoy, je ne l'accepte pas. Elle devrait être fière de partager mon lit mais ce n'est pas le cas. Alors pour garder la face, je ne sais que la blesser. User de ces piques assassines qui la transpercent et qui me font du bien lorsque je constate que je n'ai pas manqué la cible. Je ne suis pas un ange, encore moins un ange déchu… juste un salaud de futur mangemort.

- J'espère que la Sang-de-Bourbe est ravie de me voir dans cet état. Si tu savais à quel point je te déteste.

Comme d'habitude, Granger quittera ma chambre en larme.

Comme d'habitude, je me recoucherai la joue en feu.

C'est un cauchemar.

Ma vie est un cauchemar depuis le début.

Pas de famille au sein de laquelle s'épanouir.

Pas d'amis sur lesquels compter.

Pas d'amour entre les bras desquelles je pourrais me reposer.

Seul depuis le début. Seul depuis toujours.

Qui me sauvera ?

_Envole moi, _

Granger...

Je sais qu'elle est celle qui pourra m'éloigner de ce que je suis. Elle le sait aussi. Sinon pourquoi reviendrait-elle chaque soir entre mes bras ?

Nos retrouvailles se déroulent toujours de la même façon. Elle passe toujours timidement la porte, me tend un livre comme si cela suffisait à résoudre mon problème. Puis s'assit à mes côtés et me raconte sa journée. Je l'écoute sans savoir pourquoi. Mais peu à peu au son de sa voix, j'ai la sensation que mes épaules deviennent moins lourdes. C'est idiot. Sa voix ne peut pas avoir cet effet et pourtant...

_Tire-moi de là_

- Je ne tomberai pas dans le panneau cette fois-ci, Draco...

Elle se blottit contre moi et là... ses lèvres se posent sur les miennes et c'est ainsi qu'elle scelle notre dispute. Mais elle et moi savons que la prochaine s'annoncera dans quelques minutes.

Je ne peux plus vivre ainsi. Tiraillé entre le respect que je dois à mon géniteur et entre ce sentiment que je ne sais pas encore définir que me tend Granger.

Elle est comme un papillon. Je n'en ai jamais vu de tel. Ces ailes sont petites, moins belles que celles des autres mais... Avec elle, le temps n'est plus qu'un fil que je lâche pour me perdre dans son espace.

Elle me dit tout bas de quitter mon cachot. Je lui réponds comment. Elle dit de m'attacher à elle et de me laisser emporter...

_Montre-moi ces autres vies que je ne sais pas_

Je ne comprends pas. Elle n'est rien qu'une mortelle et sûrement pas Merlin pour me sauver.

_Envole-moi..._

Pourtant, j'ai la sensation que le sang de mon père s'échappe de mes veines, remplacé par celui de Granger. Cette épuration me fait mal. Je brûle de l'intérieur mais je serre les dents pour elle.

Peut-être qu'au final... peut-être que je l'aime.

Je tends ma main sur sa joue.

_Regarde-moi bien, je ne leur ressemble pas_

Et soudain je n'en peux plus, une larme glisse sur ma joue que j'efface aussitôt. Mais trop tard, Granger l'a vue. Elle passe ses bras autour de mon cou.

- Tu peux pleurer, Draco. Je te jure sur ma vie que seul mon coeur entendra tes pleurs.

Malgré mes mots, malgré mes chaînes, elle désire toujours rester auprès de moi alors qu'elle ignore ce que je veux d'elle. Pourquoi ?

_Me laisse pas là,_

Ne me faites pas croire qu'elle m'aime. Je ne le croirai pas... je ne le souhaite pas.

_Envole-moi_

Personne ne peut aimer un homme tel que moi. Un lâche, un...

Ses lèvres ont pris possession des miennes. D'un seul baiser, elle peut m'éloigner de mes tourments. Comment ?

_Avec ou sans toi, je n'finirai pas comme ça_

- Continue... continue toujours à m'embrasser en attendant la fatalité...

_Envole-moi,_

Car elle viendra si je ne parviens pas à m'émanciper de ce père qui m'a tout prix jusqu'à mon avenir...

- Je suis là et je resterai.

- Gran… Her… Hermione…

_Envole-moi, envole-moi..._

Elle sourit ravie que j'ai pu enfin lâcher ce prénom. Je l'entoure de mes bras et nous restons là devant ce ciel étoilé à prier pour demain. Prier pour que je puisse être assez courageux pour dire « non » à mon père. Prier pour que jamais les mangemorts ne répandent le chaos sur le monde. Mais surtout, en égoïste que nous sommes, prier pour que cette nuit d'amour ne soit pas la dernière…

------------

**Finish**

-----------

Et voilà ! Une song-fic de plus dans un catalogue qui s'étoffe vraiment ! C'est Lied qui va être contente, lol.

Bref, pour ceux qui se demandent si j'ai abandonné mes autres fics en cours… Bah non, mais faut juste me laissez le temps de faire mon deuil de mes anciens fichiers morts au combat… 1 minute de silence, voulez-vous bien ? Lol. Je rigole !

Je vais tenter d'être là pour la rentrée ! Ne serait-ce que pour faire lire à Nikos et sa Star Academy mes prochains chapitres avant qu'ils n'entrent dans leur foutue maison musicale, lol.

Gros bisous à tous !


End file.
